


"Stop projecting so much belligerent boredom. I love this TV show.”

by akinikko



Series: We Maybe Crazy, but We're Still Normal [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chan is bound to get nightmares, Chan is more brave than what everyone thought, Comforting Seokjin and Joshua, I dont think Yoongi and Jihoon should be allowed to watch the show, I dunno. I really like supernatural okay, If you squint. NamJin is there somewhere, Jeonghan is done with everyone's shit, Mingyu and Hoseok really hate Supernatural, Mingyu is a Hannibal nerd, Mingyu needs to keep his hands to himself, Poor Chan once again, Seriously. Where did Chinaline go?, Soonyoung and Seokmin should calm their shit, Supernatural Marathon, Taehyung do not repeat what you see on screen - Quotes everyone else in the room, The same with JiHanCheol... If you grab that magnifying glass, Vernon is the only one who is actually scared of the show, Where the fuck did Chinaline go?, Yoongi is that side friend to the HobiMin relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinikko/pseuds/akinikko
Summary: Seventeen and BTS get together - Thanks you yours truly; The Dance Lines.





	

The door slammed open to the large sports hall. Namjoon and raised he head before calling Wonwoo over for help, setting up the projector, that was connected to Seokjin's laptop as well as the board near the front. The other twelve boys filed into the room, before someone yelled a cuss word at another person, and a loud laugh followed it. 

"Well. We know for sure Jihoon is here."

"Yoongi what do you teach that kid."

"That’s the thing Jin-hyung. We don't even talk during the lessons. He just sits there and does his work."

"Soonyoung!"

"Taehyung-hyung!"

The two met up half way and began doing this weird dance whilst Jungkook covered his face from 2nd hand embarrassment, and Jihoon began making his way back out the door cussing Soonyoung for being such a weirdo as he did. 

"Wait. Jihoon! Goddammit."

"He is never going to learn."

"Yeah... That’s true." Mingyu nodded agreeing with Seungcheol before turning towards the two at the front. "SO! WONWOO WHAT ARE WE WATCHING!"

"Holy shit."

Everyone looked at the boy who was currently picking up wires from the floor, as well as the board rubbed and pens he knocked off the table. 

"Don't shout Mingyu. This place is echoey enough without your annoying low voice making it worse." He huffed setting the stuff back on the table before moving out of the way when the younger tried to hug him. "And we are watching Supernatural..."

Once everything was set up, they all made themselves comfortable in the layers of quilts and pillows that at least half of the gang of twenty, teens and young adults, had snuck from their dorm rooms. Wonwoo had begun to play the first episode of the first season. 

He then went back to sitting next to Mingyu -begrudgingly, not really wanting to sit near the younger- who was smiling at the elder, petting the pillow next to him, which was coincidentally Wonwoo's pillow. 

Seungcheol sat with Chan, Hansol and Jisoo, as Jisoo quietly told the younger two that everything will be fine, that it was going to be as bad as what they thought. 

Jeonghan just laid near the bleachers not paying attention to the group, he was just dragged along by Seungcheol and Jisoo. 

Jihoon sat awkwardly between Soonyoung and Yoongi, as Jimin rested his head on Yoongi's lap, a pillow place on his stomach as Hoseok rested his head on the pillow, whilst messing with his phone. 

Taehyung held the silent Jungkook in his arms, the younger curled up into his hyung's chest, between the elder’s legs. 

The two Chinese members stayed far from the group, specifically sitting on the bleachers near where Jeonghan had cocooned himself in his duvet. 

Seungkwan sat next to Seokmin, who was sitting near Soonyoung, much to Jihoon's irritation because when those three sat next to each other, they were always loud. 

Lastly, Jin and Namjoon sat near the back watching over the rest of them, as well as watching the TV show on the board. 

* * *

It wasn't till half way through the four episode of season one, which if one of the could remember was called Bloody Mary, there was a sudden squeal when the scene of Sam being attacked by the mirror ghost's magical sadistic mojo shit - as Yoongi had stated to Jihoon, who in return just snorted at the description (they seem to be getting along) - and a few heads turned towards the sound, before going back to the episode. 

"Will you quit glaring at the board like that..." Wonwoo glared at the younger sitting next to him, "and stop hugging me... It’s weird. Man up... Jesus."

"Wonwoo! Watch your tone!"

They turned towards Jisoo, who in return glared at the younger members of the group, whilst rubbing Hansol's back comfortingly (so that’s who screamed) and Wonwoo just huffed out an apology, and turned back to the show. 

"Hoseok please stop being so hostile. It’s a good show."

"It’s not suitable. What certificate is this anyway?"

"Between... a fifteen and eighteen... I think."

Jihoon quietly answered as he continued to watch intriguingly with Yoongi when the two brothers began to smash mirrors - they probably should not watch this. Soonyoung and Seokmin were being to talk a lot, and every now and again one of them would laugh. When the sound of a door closing rang through the hall, Seungkwan soon looked around and headed towards the door, attracting the attention of the other two who were being loud. 

"Seungkwan... What are you doing...?"

"Just seeing who left the hall..."

Namjoon looked at the younger as he headed towards the doors on the other side as Jin counted everyone he could see. Soonyoung and Seokmin looked at each other before shrugging and continuing whatever they were talking about.   
Meanwhile Jeonghan, Hoseok and Mingyu glared at the board with and intensity of boredom. A sigh came from a few of them, as they looked at the three who were creating the hateful atmosphere to clash with the atmosphere of enjoyment and anticipation for the next episode. 

"Hobi-hyung... You aren't even watching..."

"That's cause its boring."

"No. You are just like this because we refused to watch a drama like you wanted."

"Shut up, hyung."

Taehyung laughed at the three who were arguing in front of himself and Jungkook, as the younger leaned against him, slowly falling asleep from his hyung gently stroking his ear, to keep him calm through the show, as he knew the younger man didn't like horror or thrillers that much.   
Hansol squirmed a little in his spot, they were at least nearing the mid-point of episode five and he was somewhat trying to not show that he was scared, Chan on the other hand, was just rubbing Hansol’s back softly aa he continued to watch the episode. 

"Mingyu, I swear to g- I mean, please stop clinging to me!"

"But I'm bored, hyung."

"Then go cling to someone else..."

"This show sucks anyway... Hannibal would've been better."

"What the hell? Hannibal is probably just as bad. At least this has a variety of different supernatural species and elements."

"Are we really going to have this debate...?"

"You started this, don't push the blame on me."

"Okay! Stop it both of you, some of us are still trying to watch this you know."

They both huffed and looked away from each other, Wonwoo going back to watching the show and Mingyu going back to his phone. Meanwhile Seungkwan had made his way back to his spot next to Seokmin, as Jeonghan unravelled himself and crawled over to Jisoo and Seungcheol. 

"Hey. I am going to find Jun and Minghao, they left earlier. You think you can give me one of your key cards to the dorms... I left mine in the room."

"Yeah... Sure. It’s in the side pocket of my duffle back. You know which one."

"Right. Thanks Cheollie."

Jisoo, watched Jeonghan head to the bags, before going back to running his fingers through Hansol's hair to calm him down. The doors closed again, as the two sighed. 

"He just wants to go sleep in his bed. Plus, Jun and Minghao went the dorms... Hao isn't one for crowds after all..."

Jisoo whispered as Seungcheol laughed under his breath. The hall quietened down as the voices of the two brothers echoed in the air. 

* * *

"Okay... It's almost three am, and I'm pretty sure some of us sadly have Saturday classes at like ten."

Namjoon turned the lights on as a string of groans were heard and echoed throughout the hall. Seungkwan was already up and collecting his pillow and quilt, before putting them into his bag, as Soonyoung and Seokmin stood up and both ran around the empty end of the hall, before having Jihoon shout at them to shut up because of how early it was. Yoongi groaned as he stared at the two who had fallen asleep, along with his legs. Nudging Jimin he frowned, when the other wouldn't wake up. 

"Yah. Park Jimin. If you don't wake up, i am going to throw you laptop out the dorm window."

"What the hell? Why would you even suggest doing that...?"

In the process off waking up and tackling Yoongi because of his threat, Jimin had completely forgot that Hoseok was asleep on him, the middle man, slowly lifted himself as both Yoongi and Jimin stared at him. Yoongi not as fazed, but Jimin was another thing all together. The younger of the trio was running before anyone could even stop Hoseok, as the elder chased the man towards the exit. 

"Why do I even... I don't know..."

"Yoongi-hyung..." The mint haired man turned towards Taehyung as the younger two laid there. "Can you help... He fell asleep..."

"Alright."

As everyone was either waking each other up, calming someone down, being chased or just trying to not be human, mainly aimed at Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan as Jihoon watches his boyfriend and the other two noisy members of the group run around screaming - currently given up on telling he S trio to quietly shut the hell up - Wonwoo just sat glaring at Mingyu as the younger started to badmouth everything about the show. 

"This is why I don't do movie nights with you anymore, because you are a prick about everything."

"Well probably because you choose the most boring stuff to watch."

"Whatever Mingyu, you obviously just have no taste."

"Wow. You badmouth my shows, but I can’t badmouth yours? That’s a bit hypocritical of you Wonu."

"Don't call me that."

"Wo-nu."

"Grow up Mingyu... Sheesh."

The younger gave him a toothy grin, as he could tell behind Wonwoo's calm expression, the elder was getting annoyed by the second. 

Eventually the group filed out of the hall and to the respectful dorm rooms, each carrying their own duffle bags, or in Taehyung's case - a rabbit called Jungkook - and Seungcheol - a little pup called Hansol - whilst someone else carried their bags. Wonwoo and Mingyu still argued over why there was so much hate towards the show, and Jimin and Hoseok soon calmed down, due to Yoongi telling them to stop shouting and making a racket, as well as helping Jihoon calm the S trio down. 


End file.
